swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalakarai
Hinter der Bezeichnung Kalakarai verbirgt sich ein historisch junger, ihrer offiziellen Lehre nach gemäßigter Dunkelseiterkult, der, 10 NSY entstanden, sich 13 NSY nach dem dreijährigen Sezessionskrieg von der Bewegung des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums abgespaltet hatte und daraufhin ein kleines Sternenreich um den Planeten Taris und mit Besitzungen im alten Sith-Raum, das Kalakarai-Duumvirat, schuf und über ein Jahrzehnt lang als Teil des remanenten Imperiums beherrschte. Angriffe der Yuuzhan Vong im Zuge ihrer galaktischen Invasion zerschlugen 26 NSY den Orden fast vollständig, woraufhin die Machttradition von ihrem ursprünglichen Gründer Chaai Vail als Geheimbund der Kalakarai reformiert wurde und bis in das zweite Jahrhundert hinein im Verborgenen existiert. Die Geschichte Der Sezessionskrieg (10 bis 13 NSY) Der Keim des Unmuts (10 NSY) Ihren Anfang nahmen die Kalakarai in der Gestalt des Grafen Jean de Morangias, im Folgenden mit seinem Ordensnamen Chaai Vail genannt, eines Adligen aus dem Senex-Sektor. Zur Zeit des Klon-Imperators unter Zwang in die Ausbildung zum Dunklen Jedi gepresst, bewog die Rebellion den früheren Vampires-Piloten zu verschiedenen Reisen, um die Geheimnisse der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu ergründen, die man ihm vorenthielt. Fündig wurde er im auf dem Mond und dem Planeten , alten Wirkungsstätten von Sith-Sektierern, um anhand seiner Erkenntnisse eine eigene Lehre zu formulieren und weitere seiner Art für eine Abspaltung von den den Klon-Imperator überlebenden Strukturen der Bevormundung zu gewinnen. So versammelte Vail in einer Feste auf Kalakar VI seinen ergebenen Schüler Kailen Vondagjan, seine Geliebte Ascari'da Uruodo und die ehrgeizige, mutmaßliche Sephi Kya-Tay, um mit ihnen eine Bewegung der Sezessionisten zu gründen. Die Kalakarai, benannt nach dem mysteriösen Trabanten, waren geboren. Die Ouvertüre des Sezessionskrieges (10 bis 12 NSY) left|thumb|200px|Die Drugcon Troopers stellten das erste Heer der Kalakarai.Früh ereilte die überschaubare Gruppe die Einsicht, Vorkehrungen zur eigenen Sicherheit treffen zu müssen, wollte sie überleben. Anstatt sich jedoch in den Untergrund zurückzuziehen, entschied man sich dafür, die Erforschung der Dunklen Seite anhand von kundigen Praktizierenden und antiken Dokumenten fortzusetzen und , dem mit der Aufsicht über die Spalter beauftragten Hochinquisitor und Alliierten von s Organisation , zu trotzen. Nachdem Chaai Vail Kontakte aus seiner Dienstzeit im Imperialen Sternjägerkorps genutzt hatte, um eine Meuterei auf dem Extinguisher anzuzetteln und unter anderem die Vampires-Staffel zum Überlauf anzustiften, suchte man eine unauffällige Welt als agrarproduzierendes Rückgrat. Da der entlegene, lebensfeindliche Mond Kalakar VI als ein Nexus der Dunklen Seite ungeeignet schien, auch als Basis für die Truppen zu dienen, verleibte die Bewegung sich die Kolonien auf dem unbedeutenden Agrarplaneten Durioon in im Outer Rim gelegenen ein. Die anfangs vier Dunkelseiter blieben nicht unter sich. Nachdem Ascari in Xellos Phibrizo einen Lehrling gefunden hatte, tat Vail es ihr in den aus dem Dienst getretenen Raummarineoffizieren Joshua Sonica und Tanda Pryll gleich. Die Anstrengungen blieben nicht unbemerkt. Auf stießen , Handlangerin Tremayne'''s und Mitglied des '''Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, und der in eine Falle gelockte Chaai Vail in einem Duell aufeinander. Vail beendete das Kräftemessen, indem er noch rechtzeitig floh. Im Anschluss plünderte man und besserte die eigene Kriegskasse auf. Ascari'da Uruodo gelang es darauf, auf die Kaminoanerin Tein Nu anzuwerben, um eine Droge zu entwickeln, mit deren Hilfe man aus einer Meute der Ärmsten der Armen auf und anderen Welten ein indoktriniertes Heer abhängiger Soldaten, die DrugCon-Troopers, schuf. Die Anwerbung auf Malastare verlief allerdings nicht glimpflich, als man auf eine Neuauflage der -Sekte und später auf Truppen unter dem Befehl von Tremayne stieß. Uruodo'''s Schüler Xellos Phibrizo brachte indes seine kriminelle Halbschwester Amabire, eine heimliche Vigo der Black Sun, als Händlerin der Droge ein. Die von den ''Vampires'' auf '''Ealor aufgespürte Abtrünnige bescheinigte der Staffelführerin Daniana Vasquez ihr Machtpotenzial, so dass sie sich ebenso in die Ausbildung unter Ascari begab. Ein Bündnis mit den Invid-Piraten kam zustande, als die Sezessionisten für die selbsternannte Admirälin Leonia Tavira einen für ihre Avancen unzugänglichen Gouverneur auf Susevfi im Quence-Sektor ausschalteten, worauf die Piratenkönigin die Macht vor Ort an sich riss. In einem anderen Teil der Galaxis konkurrierte eine Gruppe der Kalakarai aus Uruodo, Vasquez, Phibrizo, Sonica und Pryll mit dem Admiral , einer weiteren Größe des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, als man nahe im eine mobile Raumjägerwerft der Neuen Republik aufspürte und samt der [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_II-class_frigate Fregatte der Imperial II-Klasse] Fearless kaperte. Hierbei war den Dunkelseitern der Jedi ein weiterer Kontrahent. Die Beute, insbesondere , verwendeten die Vampires zu einer List, Tavira und ihre Armada enger an die Sezessionisten zu binden, als man ihr nach dem Verlust der Herrschaft über Susevfi vorgaukelte, der verhasste wie gefürchtete Jedi jage sie. Als die Entdeckung der Aktivitäten auf Durioon drohte, mussten die Sezessionisten schnell handeln. Ein Notsignal hätte den imperialen Kriegsherrn auf die Welt aufmerksam gemacht, hätte man nicht die Meldung verhindert, indem man die von ihm gehaltenen Stützpunkte und Anlagen zur Droidenproduktion auf angriff. Zum Schluss führte die Intervention einen beachtlichen Gewinn aus: neben den Fabriken zu und , einem Stock Geonosianer und den Rohstoffvorkommen brachte man auch den Dauphin unter Kontrolle. Die Gründung des Ordens (12 NSY) Wenngleich die Renegaten nach wie vor den Mitteln ihres gefährlichsten Jägers Hochinquisitor Antinnis Tremayne unterlegen waren, hatten die Kalakarai in mehr als zwei Jahren eine beachtliche Streitmacht zusammengeführt. Die Zeit war gekommen, das bislang Erreichte auf den Namen Orden der Grauen Kalakarai zu taufen. Fast alle Untergebenen und Verbündete rief Chaai Vail zu sich nach Durioon, um diesen Akt feierlich zu begehen. Der gegründete Ordensstaat erhielt seinen politischen Aufbau, verdienstvolle Soldaten wurden ausgezeichnet. Die Sezessionisten hatten ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt der Macht erklommen und zelebrierten den wonnigen Moment, ungewahr dessen, dass ihre Häscher keine Pause kannten. Der Inquisitor schlägt zurück (12 NSY) right|thumb|250px|Der Kalakarai erbittertster Gegner: Hochinquisitor Antinnis Tremayne.Monate vor dem festlichen Gründungsball war es nämlich Tremayne gelungen, mit dem von der Spezialeinheit Seuchenhand auf aufgegriffenen Kampfpiloten Pherlux Bastron einen schlafenden Agenten in die Vampires-Staffel einzuschleusen. Er wartete darauf, geweckt zu werden. Doch bis dahin bereitete der Hochinquisitor den Kalakarai einen ausgedehnten Kater am Morgen nach ihrer Feier. Weitere Anhänger des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, die Twi'lek Genevii Doneeta, ihre menschliche Schülerin Taleera Nightsinger und der Codru-Ji Majai, beabsichtigten den Erwerb von Raketen für die Dauphin zu sabotieren, versuchten ein Attentat auf deren Kommandantin Tanda Pryll und lieferten das Kriegsschiff bei der aus. Mit Täuschung und nicht ohne Verluste entrann die Dauphin dem Komplott ihrer verschlagenen Widersacher. Die Vampires erfuhren ebenso, dass der Konflikt neue Dimensionen annahm, als sie ausgeschickt wurden, um Ascari'''s ehemaligen, havarierten Vormund '''Konodor Talar zu retten. Der Notruf stellte sich als Falle heraus. Tremayne trat mit dem Interrogator auf den Plan und verleitete Yarina Bastron mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten in der Macht zu einem fehlerhaften Hyperraumsprung, so dass sie festgenommen und an Bord des Zerstörers gebracht werden konnte. Die übrigen Vampires unternahmen einen aussichtslosen Befreiungsversuch bei und entkamen wider Erwarten mit der körperlich wie seelisch geschundenen Kameradin, nachdem der Hochinquisitor, Tavion Axmis und das von General Shavvd angeführte Kommando Seuchenhand sie bewusst ziehen ließen, um den Schläfer Pherlux Bastron, inzwischen Staffelführer der Vampires, bei den Kalakarai zu halten. Die verdächtigen Umstände der leichten Flucht sorgten für das zweifelhafte Vergnügen der Bekanntschaft mit dem für die Kalakarai-Streitkräfte benannten Marshall Direil M. Croenen, der geheimnisvollen rechten Hand von Lord Vail und der späteren Chaai Dauntis, die die Angelegenheit auf ihre drakonische Art untersuchte, ohne das Rätsel entwirren zu können. Vorerst. Ungeachtet des erhöhten Einsatzes im sogenannten Sezessionskrieg, strebten die Kalakarai danach, sich der Galaxis zu offenbaren und ein Zentrum ihrer weltlichen Macht anzueignen. Die Wahl fiel auf Taris. Während Einheiten wie die Vampires und die Dauphin die Invasion sorgfältig vorbereiteten, überzeugte Ascari ein abtrünniges Bataillon unter Commander Antarion Delazar davon, sich den Sezessionisten anzuschließen. Die Invasion von Taris (13 NSY) Nachdem die Vampires ihre auf die Oberfläche von Taris geschmuggelten Raumjäger in mehrtägiger Arbeit im Geheimen wieder zusammengesetzt hatten und die Manöverübungen der Kalakarai zur Invasion abgeschlossen waren, ging der Orden zur Eroberung über. Die Jagdpiloten hatten dafür Sorge zu tragen, einen bestimmten Generator des planetaren Schilds zu eliminieren, so dass sie der Flotte ein Fenster in dem Kraftfeld als Durchgang ermöglichte. Als die Schlachtstrategie aufgegangen war, erkannte der tarisianische Regent Kendal Dayte die missliche Lage, kapitulierte umgehend, verstand es aber als ein politisch brillanter Geist sich mit seinen neuen Herren als künftiger Statthalter der reich bevölkerten, vormals unabhängigen Welt zu arrangieren. Die Kalakarai hatten nicht nur einen Umschlagplatz für die Güter von Hypori und Durioon gefunden, sondern auch eine neue Quelle an Rekruten. Den Glauben an eine gemeinsame, prosperierende Zukunft teilten jedoch nicht alle. Tarisianische Soldaten wagten den Aufstand und flohen auf einem Kreuzer, um daraufhin von der Dauphin bis in die Pacanth-Region verfolgt zu werden. Dort erlitten Tanda Pryll und ihre Besatzung den Verlust ihres Schiffs im Angesicht der kriegerischen Epicanthix und gerieten, so weit sie die angeordnete Selbstzerstörung überlebten, in Gefangenschaft, fanden aber nach einer Episode als Sklaven eines Hutten Anschluss an das Imperium. Doch ist dies eine andere Geschichte. Um das Schicksal der Dauphin in Erfahrung zu bringen, schickte man die Vampires mit der Extinguisher aus, doch beschied man den Kalakarai keine glückliche Nachricht, nachdem die Staffel lediglich die Überreste des vernichteten Kriegsschiffs entdeckte. Die Einheit verlor darüber hinaus die Pilotin Jenez Coran infolge der Kämpfe mit den Epicanthix. Ein aufgebrachter Frachter mit versklavten Twi'leks und Zeltrons spendete mehr oder weniger Trost. Das Finale des Krieges (13 NSY) Nicht zuletzt um den Verlust der Dauphin wettzumachen, setzten sich Delazar's Gardisten daran, den ihr vertrauten Iron Grip zu lokalisieren und den Wert alter Kommandocodes zu testen. Überraschend entdeckte man ihn in einem Verband mit 'Tremayne's Flaggschiff ''Interrogator'' im Orbit von , so dass man weitere Tätigkeiten vorläufig unterließ. Die Aufspürmission sollte seine Bedeutung im Nachhinein erhalten, denn schlussendlich aktivierte der Hochinquisitor wenige Tage nach dem Ereignis bei '''Eriadu den Schläfer Pherlux Bastron, um mit seinem unfreiwilligen Verrat die Kalakarai bei Durioon zu orten und dort zuzuschlagen. Der Angriff erwischte den abgespalteten Orden unvorbereitet, aber wehrhaft. Die sich abzeichnende Niederlage gegen die von Tremayne befohlene Übermacht blieb aus, da auch seine Truppen wiederum von der in drei Jahren aufgebauten militärischen Stärke ihrer Gegner überrascht wurden. Die durch die Kommandocodes erleichterte Enterung der Iron Grip bedeutete die Vorentscheidung zu Gunsten der Kalakarai. Tremayne musste sich zurückziehen, besaß dafür aber das Wissen über den Aufenthalt einer wichtigen Besitzung der Abtrünnigen. Seine Rückkehr mit einer noch größeren Flotte schien somit lediglich eine Frage von wenigen Tagen. Doch Chaai Vail plante, dem Inquisitor zuvorzukommen, bevor er seine Kräfte gesammelt hätte, und führte die Streitkräfte des Ordens - nachdem sich der Sezessionskrieg drei Jahre lang bis auf wenige ausgenommene Gefechte im Outer Rim zugetragen hatte - nach in die , um Antinnis Tremayne unmittelbar herauszufordern. Der zuständige Moff interpretierte den angekündigten Kampf als eine Angelegenheit unter zerstrittenen Dunkelseitern und gewährte daher den Waffengang zwischen den Kalakarai und dem Wiedergeborenen Imperium, während sich das imperiale Militär zurückhielt. Nicht ohne eine Raumschlacht wurde die Entscheidung auf der Oberfläche von Byblos gesucht und gefunden. In den riesigen Hallen eines Tempels trafen unter anderem Ascari'da Uruodo auf Genevii Doneeta, Xellos Phibrizo auf Taleera Nightsinger, Daniana Vasquez auf Majai und Chaai Vail auf Tremayne, um nicht nur den Sieg davonzutragen, sondern auch den Tempel, lange Zeit Sitz des Hochinquisitors, zum Einsturz zu bringen. left|250px|thumb|Genevii Doneeta überlebte den Niedergang des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums bis heute.Tremayne und Majai erfuhren den Tod, Doneeta meisterte die Flucht, ließ aber Nightsinger verstümmelt zurück. Die Kalakarai kamen mit dem Schrecken und einigen Verletzungen davon. Tavion Axmis hatte sich nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligt. Sie war nach einer demütigenden Niederlage gegen Kyle Katarn auf vorübergehend untergetaucht. Die Vampires rächten sich an der Einheit Seuchenhand für die zurückliegende Folter an Yarina Bastron und für den Missbrauch sowie die Diskreditierung ihres Ehemanns Pherlux, indem sie deren Befehlshaber General Shavvd in den Luftkämpfen abschossen. Den Triumph errungen, drängte sich die Frage danach auf, wie das Imperium mit dem Gewinner des Sezessionskrieges umginge, hatte es doch bislang den Inquisitor unterstützt. Die Kalakarai erhandelten Amnestie und rehabilitierten sich als eigenständiger Kult im remanenten Imperium, während jenes um neue Gebiete expandierte. Das Duumvirat (13 NSY bis 26 NSY) Der Exodus des Gründers (ab 13 NSY) Der Krieg war beendet. Die Kalakarai wurden nicht länger gejagt, sondern existierten neben dem Wiedergeborenen Imperium und beherrschten eine überschaubare Zahl von Welten. Die bitter erkämpften, günstigen Bedingungen stellten allerdings nicht den Gründer des Ordens, Chaai Vail, zufrieden. Noch im selben Jahr der großen, entscheidenden Siege bei Taris, Durioon und Byblos verschwand er ohne Ankündigung, dafür aber mit der Anweisung, dass Ascari'da Uruodo und Direil M. Croenen die Führung unter sich aufzuteilen hätten. Mit unbekannten Beweggründen legte Lord Vail auf einen Stopp ein, um eher zufällig eine letzte, verspätete Schlacht des Sezessionskrieges mit Genevii Doneeta auszufechten. Er überwältigte sie, ließ sie jedoch am Leben und eignete sich ihr Schiff, die Seducer, an, um mit ihr gemeinsam mit Doneeta'''s "Puppe" '''Sinvey den Planeten Bosthirda anzusteuern. Er zog sich dorthin zurück, um in einem meditativen Zustand beunruhigende Visionen empfangen zu können. Die Jahre darauf begründete er mit Tanda Pryll auf eine bescheidene Existenz als Nerfzüchter, heiratete seine frühere Mätresse und wurde Vater - mit einem stets wachsamen Ohr für die Geschehnisse in der Galaxis, insbesondere im Raum der Kalakarai. Die Unruhen auf Taris (14 NSY) Dass das Vertrauen der imperialen Moffs und des Admirals in die Kalakarai nicht weit reichte, offenbarte sich spätestens in der Bestallung von Inquisitor Amesis Xadd als Aufsicht und Späher machtpotenter Individuen für das Herrschaftsgebiet des Ordens. Xadd wies im Gegensatz zu Tremayne jedoch keine Verbindung zum Wiedergeborenen Imperium auf und suchte nicht die Vorrangstellung gegenüber den Kalakarai, so dass ein Auskommen gefunden schien. Im Rahmen des Anschlusses zum remanenten Imperium unterstellte man die Vampires-Staffel, die aufgrund ihrer Leistungen im Sezessionskrieg herausragende Verdienste erworben hatte, dem Zentralkommando zuerst leihweise, später endgültig. Wissend um den eingezogenen Frieden, ordneten sich besagte Praktizierer der Dunklen Seite neu. Für die Meister des Ordens hob man den Titel Champion der Kalakarai und das Ritual einer Neutaufe aus. Nach dem eremierten Lord Vail nahm Ascari'da Uruodo den Ordensnamen Chaai Teneca, Direil M. Croenen Chaai Dauntis an. Die oberflächliche Harmonie störte ausgerechnet ein vermeintlicher , der auf Taris einen Anschlag auf Leonia Tavira versuchte, aber scheiterte. Die in die Galaxis getragene Empörung lockte auch Journalisten der freien Presse wie den Galaxy Falcon-Reporter Kcha Xuunand an. Er überführte die Kalakarai der Desinformation, als sich der Attentäter als ein , Mitglied einer von Tavira auf Susevfi betrogenen Machttradition, herausstellte. Die Zeit bis zur Enthüllung hatten die Kalakarai nicht nur genutzt, um die Jedi zu diffamieren, sondern auch um die Freiheitsrechte auf Taris erheblich einzuschränken und fragwürdige Säuberungen in den unteren Ebenen der Stadt vorzunehmen, gewahrt und durchgeführt unter anderem von Delazar'''s Imperialen Gardisten. Mit der unangenehmen Berichterstattung machte sich '''Xuunand zur Zielscheibe, doch saß der Aleena auf Taris fest. Die final erfolgreiche Hatz auf ihn und sein Kamerateam förderte überraschend die Grundfesten eines altertümlichen Jedi-Turms zu Tage, deren Entdeckung die Idee anregte, das Bauwerk zu restaurieren und als weiteren Sitz der Kalakarai-Geistlichen nach Kalakar VI und als ihre Vertretung auf Taris einzurichten. Die Hinrichtung des Journalisten löste große Bestürzung in der Medienlandschaft, allen voran auf seiner Heimatwelt aus. Als sich die Kondolierenden zu einer Gedenkfeier in Abwesenheit des Leichnams an einem Jedi-Kloster auf Aleen versammelten, forderte ein Bombenanschlag 37 Tote von ihnen. Die Kalakarai sahen sich wochenlang Terrorvorwürfen ausgesetzt, doch vermochte die Sektorwachschaft der Neuen Republik ihnen nichts nachzuweisen. right|200px|thumb|Der Miraluka Dahel trickste ein um das andere Mal die Kalakarai aus.Daraufhin nahm die nichtimperiale Presse ein weiteres Mal den Dunkelseiterorden ins Visier, nachdem Xuunand'''s Kollegin Folgendes recherchiert hatte: Auf Vorschlag des Statthalters '''Kendal Dayte schufen die Kalakarai mit der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie eine vom Regime gelenkte Wirtschaftskorporation, um außerhalb des eigenen Raums den Einfluss zu mehren. Hierzu schreckte die Gesellschaft nicht davor zurück, mit dem von Tein Nu entwickelten Stimmungsaufheller Elysit viele Epicanthix in der Pacanth-Region in Abhängigkeit und Schulden zu drängen, um sich nach und nach Land und andere Güter überschreiben zu lassen und die Feinde von einst in die Sklaverei zu treiben. In gewisser Weise übten die Kalakarai so Vergeltung an dem Kriegervolk für den Verlust der Dauphin. Aufgrund ihrer einschlägigen Erfahrungen empfahl sich Amabire Xadd für den Posten der Generaldirektorin in der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie. Mehr und mehr wurde Taris zu einem Magneten für alle, die sich für den Dunkelseiterkult interessierten, ebenso für Spione. So fiel ein durch den Diebstahl empfindlicher Daten auf. Den aufgrund seiner Machtbegabung ebenbürtigen Gegner namens Dahel verfolgte die Gruppe aus Chaai Teneca, Daniana Vasquez, Xellos Phibrizo, der Konvertitin Taleera Nightsinger und dem Inquisitor Amesis Xadd bis nach , um ihn zwar zu stellen, aber vor seinem gewaltsamen Ableben nicht seinen Auftraggeber in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Dieser hatte sich überwiegend einer anderen Front zugewandt. Die , die letzte, von Tavion Axmis angeführte Verkörperung des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, versuchte den Dunklen Lord der Sith wiederzuerwecken, zu dessen Zweck sie die Kraft vieler Nexi der Dunklen Seite der Macht absorbierten. Auf Taris und über Dahel hoffte man das Wissen der Kalakarai um derartige von der Dunklen Seite durchdrungene Orte in ihrem Territorium zu erlangen. Während die Kalakarai die Machenschaften der Jüngerschaft nie durchschauten, erregten diese Aktivitäten die Aufmerksamkeit der Jedi und der Neuen Republik. In den Sith-Mausoleen auf zerschlugen s Ritter und Studenten schließlich die Sekte. Die Transformation zum Duumvirat (ab 15 NSY) Nach dem Ende der Jünger Marka Ragnos boten die Kalakarai die größte Schar an ausgebildeten Dunkelseitern im Imperium und nahmen so einen Rang ein, dem der Orden gerecht zu werden beabsichtigte. Dass das Imperium auf die Machthaber von Taris angewiesen war, kam beispielsweise in einer Mission auf Byblos zum Ausdruck, in der Daniana Vasquez - bald darauf in Chaai Silen getauft - zusammen mit Inquisitor Xadd gewaltsam Informationen von einem Angehörigen des Ordens von Shasa beschaffte, ohne die die Eroberung des Planeten durch Commodore Sienar Ellard in der Schlacht um Amijra und die Erschließung einer Quelle für Heilmittel kaum möglich gewesen wäre. Weitere Champions wurden erhoben. Eine Hälfte von ihnen residierte auf Kalakar VI, um die Ausbildung zu leiten. Die Zahl der Schüler wuchs nämlich, so mit Daken Berell und Kimiya Carmofregoso, wovon letztere von Xadd an die Kalakarai ertragreich vermittelt wurde. Andere Champions erfüllten Aufgaben in der Ferne. Chaai Captiosus, vormals Xellos Phibrizo, knüpfte beispielsweise zwecks Waffenhandel Kontakt mit den Sukkubi-Piraten im Bajic-Sektor unter Sydney Ca'Rett, nachdem sie schon während des Sezessionskrieges einmal geschäftlich miteinander zu tun hatten. 12 nE erneuerte sich über diese Verbindung die Kooperation zwischen Leonia Tavira und Ca'Rett. Noch im Jahr zuvor stellten sich die Kalakarai politisch neu auf. Die Zweierherrschaft von Chaai Tenaca und Chaai Dauntis erhielt eine schärfer voneinander abgegrenzte Definition der Kompetenzen. Während Letztgenannte den weltlichen Belangen vorsteht, führt Ascari'da Uruodo die Geistlichen an. Das Kalakarai-Duumvirat war geschaffen und löste die Bezeichnung Orden der Grauen Kalakarai ab. Die öffentliche Sicherheit - oder auch Repression - auf Taris erhielt mit der Inauguration von Antarion Delazar in das Amt des Sector Constable ein neues Gesicht. Fortan organisiert er die Crimson Watch und die Taris Civil Authority. Diese Behörden räumten einen beachtlichen Teil der Patrol Plaza in der Upper City, um die Wiedererrichtung des Jedi-Turms zu ermöglichen. Die Hauptstreitmacht erfuhr ihre Formierung zum Blood Crown Command zu vier Geschwadern mit jeweils verschiedenen Aufträgen im verstreuten Raum der Kalakarai. Tavira'''s Geschwader begann die Schifffahrt bei , einer Mitgliedswelt der Neuen Republik, mit Überfällen zu stören, um Handelswege über '''Taris zu erzwingen, während ein anderer Teil der Flotte die Deportation von Hypori und Durioon in Angriff nahm, auf letztgenanntem Planeten aber auf bislang friedlichen Protest der Siedler stieß. Der dortige Statthalter, Komtur Noonian Bal Boa, verlangte Gespräche mit "echten" Kalakarai, worauf Chaai Teneca an der Spitze einer Gesandtschaft aus Chaai Captiosus sowie der Adeptin Taleera Nightsinger und dem Novizen Psaidac erschien. Die Vernichtung durch die Yuuzhan Vong (26 NSY) Folgt. Der Geheimbund (ab 26 NSY) Die Reformation zum Geheimbund (ab 26 NSY) Folgt. Die Lehre Für einen Dunkelseiter formulierte Lord Vail einst eine vergleichsweise gemäßigte, zur Zeit des Sezessionskrieges häretisch verschrieene Anschauung der Macht. Erstaunlicherweise identisch mit der Lehrmeinung der Jedi betrachtet sie die Dunkle Seite als eine verführerische Kraft und warnt ausdrücklich vor ihr. Sie untersagt es, sich ihr hinzugeben, und bedingt stattdessen die Aneignung von Selbstdisziplin, um sich vor Leidenschaft und Verblendung zu feien. Besondere Bedeutung besitzt der so genannte Kompass: der mustergültige Kalakarai hält sich stets bewusst, was seine Ziele sind, wie seine Wünsche lauten, um sich nicht beirren zu lassen, vom Weg abzukommen und beispielsweise in Anfällen von Wut und Hass über die gefassten Ziele hinauszuschießen. Der Kalakarai bekennt sich zu seinem Eigennutz, bejaht diesen und sieht in der Dunklen Seite der Macht lediglich ein wenn auch gefährliches Werkzeug, das von dem Praktizierenden bedacht mit Emotionen zu speisen ist. Die Lehre lehnt sich somit an die Lebensweise des weitestgehend unbekannten Sith-Lords an. Die Realität der modernen Kalakarai mag sich anders verhalten und das erst nicht seit dem Zeitpunkt, als Chaai Vail verschwand. Es muss tatsächlich bezweifelt werden, dass sich die Lehre allumfassend durchsetzte. Die Abstandsnahme zu den reservierten Vorsätzen drückt sich auch darin aus, dass man den Ordensnamen Graue Kalakarai zu Gunsten von Kalakarai ablegte. An mehrheitlich verdorbenen Nexi der Macht auf Dromund Kaas, dem Schurkenmond bei Taris und Kalakar VI ist der ungeübte Novize der Dunklen Seite förmlich ausgesetzt, so dass an allen Orten seine geistige Integrität fortwährend geprüft wird. Die Befürchtung, dass nur wenige Kalakarai, wenn überhaupt einer, unbeeinflusst bleiben und den Kompass einhalten, ist gerechtfertigt. Gleiches gilt für die sogenannten Champions der Kalakarai. Ungeachtet des Erfolgs oder der Berechtigung der Lehre wird jene an die Schüler vermittelt. Seine Ausbildung vollzieht sich in zwei Phasen, welche auch ineinander greifen können. In der Form von Kursen erfährt ein Novize zu mehreren Unterricht in der Befestigung und der lebensfeindlichen Umwelt von Kalakar VI, seltener in den verlassenen Sith-Tempeln auf Dromund Kaas. Lehrlinge dieses Rangs gelangen so gut wie nie jenseits der Grenzen des Duumvirats. Herausragenden und fortgeschrittenen Studenten, den Adepten, wird ein Champion der Kalakarai als Meister zugewiesen, ähnlich wie in der Paarung zwischen einem Jedi und seinem Padawan. Diese geweihten Ordensmitglieder begleiten ihre Lehrer durchaus auf Missionen in ferne Sternensysteme, kehren aber bei Gelegenheit zum Curriculum der Novizen auf Kalakar VI zurück, um ihre Übungen zu wiederholen oder Wissen zu erneuern und zu vertiefen. Eines ihrer Privilegien ist die Unterkunft im Jedi-Turm von Taris. Ordinierte um 18 NSY Bekannte Champions * Chaai Teneca ** Adept Taleera Nightsinger * Chaai Dauntis * Chaai Vail (eremiert) * Chaai Captiosus ** Adept Daken Berell * Chaai Silen ** Adept Kimiya Malica Carmofregoso (insgeheim unterwiesen von Amesis Xadd) * Chaai Squamant * Chaai Vigor * Chaai Waw Weitere bekannte Adepten * Kya-Tay * Tanda Pryll (ehemals) * Joshua Sonica * Kailen Vondagjan Bekannte Novizen * Ezmer (spätere Chaai Augul) * Marii * Psaidac († 17 NSY, Durioon) * Kev Soulreaver Ordinierte um 127 NSY Bekannte Champions *Chaai Augul *Chaai Ethea *Chaai Tenaca (nicht dem Geheimbund angehörend) *Chaai Vestigar Die Führung Chaai Vail'''s Gang in das selbstgewählte Exil 13 NSY verlangte Konsequenzen für das zu befürchtende Machtvakuum. Glücklicherweise verhielt er sich so umsichtig, in hinterlassenen Schriften den weiteren Weg zu weisen. '''Chaai Dauntis sowie Lady Tenaca erbten seine Souveränität als neues führendes Tandem in einem Duumvirat. In ihm teilen sich die zwei Duumviri die Aspekte der Herrschaft untereinander in weltliche und geistliche Belange auf. Während Lady Dauntis als Säkularvikar vorwiegend das Militär sowie die Schutzkräfte befehligt und die Politik und das Recht ihren Maßgaben folgt, unterstehen dem Klerikalvikar in Person von Chaai Tenaca die Dunkelseiter, ihre Rekrutierung, die Ausbildung und die Missionierung, einschließlich der Eingriffe in das Zivilleben der gewöhnlichen Bevölkerung, um deren Machtglauben dem der Kalakarai anzupassen. Unter anderem durch eine pervertierte Heiligenverehrung gegenüber Ordensgründer Lord Vail ergeben sich nach und nach Wesenszüge einer Kirchengemeinschaft in ihren frühesten und damit losen Anfängen. Während Kalakar VI und Dromund Kaas als Wirkungsstätten der Geistlichen der politischen Ordnung außen vor stehen, sind Hijarna und Taris bzw. sein Umraum als Ordensballeien organisiert, die von von Dauntis benannten Komturen geführt werden. Das Herrschaftsgebiet Bedingt durch den ehemaligen Umstand, sich vor Hochinquisitor Antinnis Tremayne verbergen zu müssen, eigneten sich die Kalakarai während des Sezessionkrieges keinen geschlossenen Raum, sondern verstreut liegende Planetoiden vornehmlich im Outer Rim an. Daher trennte beispielsweise Welten wie Hypori fast der halbe Durchmesser der Galaxis von Besitzungen wie Taris. Was damals als Vorsichtsmaßnahme diente, äußert sich in Zeiten, in denen das Wiedergeborene Imperium mit den Jüngern Marka Ragnos als rivalisierende Dunkelseiterbewegung im Imperium starb und nicht länger die Notwendigkeit des Versteckens besteht, als unangenehm weite Transportwege und erheblicher Aufwand für das Blood Crown Command, die Streitmacht der Kalakarai, in der Verteidigung. Aus dem Grund ging das Kalakarai-Duumvirat 16 NSY das Vorhaben an, entlang der und des einen neuen Taris-Sektor definieren zu wollen, entferntere Ordensballeien aufzulösen und ihre Bevölkerungen sowie Produktionsmittel in den angelegten Umraum von Taris zu deportieren. Betroffen von der Zwangsumsiedlung sind nach diesem Bestreben 245.000 vornehmlich menschliche Kolonisten auf Durioon, der Kornkammer des Ordens, und geschätzte fünf Millionen Geonosianer im Stock auf Hypori, der Schmiede. Ihre Ziele lauten Suurja, eine Agrarwelt, und der rohstoffreiche Planet Vanquo, welche bereits vor viertausend Jahren als tarisianische Ressourcewelten galten. Die Tarisianische Handelskompanie erwirbt hierzu die Ländereien, mithilfe der Droge Elysit auch über Enteignungen. Während die Geonosianer sich dem Willen von Chaai Dauntis einmütig beugen, bereiten die Siedler von Durioon hingegen Schwierigkeiten. Chaai Teneca interveniert aktuell. Brisanterweise bildeten Vanquo und Suurja zusammen mit Tarnith und Jebble, zwei weiteren Zielplaneten zur Übernahme, in den eine Front zwischen Taris und den . Demnach werden Hypori und Durioon künftig keine Bedeutung für die Kalakarai außer ihrer historischen besitzen. Ealor hingegen spielt seit Jahren keine Rolle mehr. Das ohnehin vage, im Sezessionskrieg geschlossene Bündnis mit der nie erkannten Dunklen Lady der Sith Lumiya hatte sich verflüchtigt, nachdem sie von ihrem letzten bekannten Standort, dem Planeten Ealor, mitsamt ihrer Flotte spurlos verschwand. Die Ballei Ealor existiert somit ebenso nicht länger. Die Festung unbekannter Erbauer auf Hijarna wird hingegen weiterhin von Leonia Tavira'''s '''Invids gehalten und stellt neben den Himmelskörpern im Dromund-System die einzige Exklave zum Ballungsgebiet des Kalakarai-Duumvirats im Taris-Sektor dar. Dromund Kalakar VI (seit 10 NSY) (Für den historischen Mond Dromund Kalakar VI und weitere Informationen, siehe hier.) *Komtur: -/- *Terrain: Felseneinöde, teils vulkanisch aktiv *Rasse(n): Menschen, Dashade, Ebranite, Sluissi, Abyssin u.v.m. *Sprache(n): Sith in Schriften *Bevölkerungsstärke: ca. 30 *Import: Novizen *Export: Adepten und Champions der Kalakarai *Besonderheiten: Ketzerfeste Wenn man den Anfang des Ordens sucht, so muss man zum sechsten Mond von Dromund Kalakar, dem zweiten Planeten im Dromund-System, reisen. Es war eine verwaiste Ketzerfeste auf dem so lebensfeindlichen Trabanten, in der sich Chaai Vail, Ascari, Kya-Tay und Kailen Vondagjan im sechsten Jahr nach der Schlacht von Endor trafen, um ihre Absicht, sich der Kontrolle von Hochinquisitor Tremayne und der Bewegung Wiedergeborenes Imperium zu entziehen, zu konkretisieren. Nicht weniger war Kalakar VI der Ort, an dem Lord Vail die Grundzüge seiner Lehre entwickelte, mit der er endgültig mit der Schule des Dunklen Ordens, einem Spross des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, brach. 200px|left|thumb|Tödliche Lavafälle auf Kalakar VI. Bis heute ist der Himmelskörper nur wenigen Besuchern und der Kenntnis einer kleinen Schar Auserwählter vorbehalten, und dies mit gutem Grund. Der Mond stellt einen Fokus der Dunklen Seite dar. Unbedarfte Gäste erlägen schnell Illusionen und Wahnsinn, sollten sie sich auf das todessehnsüchtige Wagnis namens Kalakar VI einlassen, wenn nicht zuvor Ascheregen, schweflige Luft, schneidende Winde und durchbrechende Magmaströme ihren Tribut einforderten. Woher die Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf dem Mond rührt, entzieht sich dem Wissen der Kalakarai. Höchste Wahrscheinlichkeit wird der Vermutung beigemessen, dass auf Kalakar VI ein oder mehrere mächtige Dunkelseiter einst ihre Gräber gefunden haben. Vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert beabsichtigte Baron Yorn, ein Adliger von , mit seinen Anhängern das Phänomen zu ergründen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass weder Yorn noch einer seiner Studenten imstande waren, mit der Konzentration der Dunklen Seite an diesem Ort umzugehen. Womöglich ist der kolossale Bau der erwähnten Ketzerfeste auf Yorn'''s damalige Bestrebung zurückzuführen. Unmittelbar vor der Schlacht von Yavin 4 führte eine Falschinformation über erbeutete Todessternpläne nach '''Kalakar VI. Statt auf diesem Mond den gesuchten Rebellenagenten zu begegnen, konfrontierten Dunkelseite-Anhänger Vader mit einer Reinkarnation von . Sie befanden Maul als würdiger, dienen zu dürfen, so dass zwischen dem zabrakischen Sith-Lord und Darth Vader ein Duell entbrannte, das letzterer schlussendlich für sich entscheiden konnte. Ehe Vader die Schöpfer des wiedergeborenen Maul zu stellen vermochte, hatte der Kaiser, welcher Vader nachgereist war, die angeblichen Ketzer mit Machtblitzen überworfen und hingerichtet. Gründlich war Palpatine nicht. Die Dunkle Seite vereinte die Restessenzen dieser toten Häretiker, um aus ihnen einen geisterhaften Avatar der Festung zu schaffen. Das Wesen, das fast ausschließlich als weibliche Twi’lek erscheint, unterwarf sich Chaai Vail und verwahrt bis in die Gegenwart neben einer reichen Bibliothek aus Schriften wohl so manches andere Geheimnis von Kalakar VI. In den Jahren nach dem Sezessionskrieg erlangte die Burg Bedeutung als geistliches Zentrum des Duumvirats und Lehrstätte der Kalakarai. Etwa zwanzig Novizen aus allerlei Rassen werden in den Hallen des Baus sowie in den gefährlichen Weiten des Mondes von den Champions Vigor, Waw und Squamant in verschiedenen Kursen unterwiesen. Die Adepten Kya-Tay, Joshua Sonica und Kailen Vondagjan fungieren als Hilfsausbilder. Hin und wieder kehren andere Adepten und Champions wieder ein, um zu trainieren, zu studieren oder sich auf Geheiß von Chaai Tenaca (Ascari'da Uruodo), ihrem Oberhaupt, zu versammeln. Dromund Kaas (seit 10 NSY) (Für die historische Welt Dromund Kaas und weitere Informationen, siehe hier.) *Komtur: -/- *Terrain: Sümpfe, Ozeane *Rasse(n): Mailocs, Sumpfwampas, Vornskrs, Dianogas, Wassercycs, Ysalamiri, Sith-Untote *Sprache(n): Sith *Bevölkerungsstärke: -/- *Import: -/- *Export: -/- *Besonderheiten: Tempel der Dunklen Macht Einst Kampfschauplatz in den Neuen Sith-Kriegen und darauf Unterschlupf von s vor vielen Jahren bezwang Dromund Kaas selbst einen gestandenen Jedi wie Kyle Katarn, bevor ihn 09 NSY vor der Verderbtheit des Planeten rettete und später beschloss, seine Existenz zu bestreiten und sie einen Mythos sein zu lassen, um Neugierige von der gefährlichen Welt fernzuhalten. right|thumb|225px|Der Tempel der Dunklen Macht.Schon 10 NSY entdeckte Chaai Vail diesen starken Nexus der Dunklen Seite wieder, nicht ohne sich auf der Oberfläche mit der aggressiven, teils mutierten Flora wie Fauna auseinandersetzen zu müssen, bevor er sein Ziel, den Tempel der Dunklen Macht, erreichte. Sith-Untote und andere Abscheulichkeiten stellten sich ihm in den Weg, bis er die Gelegenheit zur Rast hatte, um die an diesem Ort belassene Geheimnisse der Sith unter anderem in Wandreliefs studieren zu können. Verblüfft musste er feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige mit achäologischen Ambitionen in dem finsteren Bauwerk war. Er traf auf die Abenteurerin Nadine Brennan. Kurz darauf führte Vail seinen Lehrling Kailen Vondagjan zu dieser verdammten Welt, um ihre Tücken für Training und Tests zu verwenden. Vondagjan überlebte die Konfrontationen mit den Bestien und bewies seinen Wert. Die Idee war geboren, künftige Kalakarai ebenso den feindseligen Bedingungen und der Verführung durch die Dunkle Seite auszusetzen. Der Grad dieser Eignungsprüfung wird bis heute nicht unterschätzt. Die Gefahren des Planeten mögen noch die Tödlichkeit von Kalakar VI übertreffen. Aus dem Grund zaudern Champions der Kalakarai durchaus, einen ihrer wertvollen Adepten oder die weniger erfahrenen Novizen nach Dromund Kaas zu schicken. Zweifelsohne dürfen diejenigen, die die Sümpfe und den Tempel der Dunklen Macht nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch ihre Mysterien gemeistert haben, erhobenen Hauptes zum Orden zurückkehren. Dromund Kaas ist der dritte Planet im Dromund-System und liegt damit in intrastellarer Nachbarschaft zu Kalakar VI, dem sechsten Mond der zweiten Welt. Taris (seit 13 NSY) *Komtur: Kendal Dayte *Terrain: Urbane Strukturen, altertümliche Stadtruinen *Rasse(n): Menschen, Arkanianer, Chevs, Chevins, Drackmarianer, Meerianer, Mirialaner, Muuns, Phindianer, Ruurianer, Rakghouls, Tachs, Togrutas, Twi'leks u.v.m. *Sprache(n): Basic, Hochgalaktisch *Bevölkerungsstärke: 1 Milliarde *Import: Nahrung, Rohmaterial, Waffen *Export: Tarisianisches Ale, Luxusartikel, Technologie *Besonderheiten: 294. Kampfgeschwader im Orbit, restaurierter Jedi-Turm, Crimson Citadel, Swoop-Rennstrecken Im politischen Sinne ist Taris seit der Invasion Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Kalakarai. Auf dem Planeten massieren sich die Bevölkerung, die Wirtschafts- und Finanzkraft des Duumvirats und seine Zulieferwege von Rohstoffen. Die herausgehobene Bedeutung kommt auch in der interstellaren Berichterstattung zum Ausdruck. Kritische Medien verfolgen seit den Unruhen 14 NSY die Geschehnisse auf der Welt, werden allerdings unliebsam bis zurückweisend behandelt. Die einheimische Presse steht unter staatlicher Kontrolle. Allen voran Taris Holofeed dient als Propagandaorgan. Besagte Unruhen hatten zur Konsequenz, dass die vergleichsweise liberalen Verhältnisse auf dem lange Zeit unabhängigen Planeten eine erhebliche Beschneidung erfuhren. Die Einschränkung freiheitlicher Rechte hält bis in die Gegenwart an. Maßnahmen der Verstaatlichung und Enteignung führten zur Gründung der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie unter Generaldirektorin Amabire Xadd. thumb|left|275px|Die tarisianische Skyline.Im Gegenzug besänftigt das Versprechen, den Einfluss von Taris auszuweiten, eine beachtliche Zahl geltungsbedürftiger Gemüter. Das Duumvirat hat begonnen, eine vor viertausend Jahren geltende Reihe von Ressourcewelten wiederherzustellen, und spricht bereits von einem neuen Taris-Sektor. Störangriffe auf den Braxant Run nahe Bandomeer und sonstige Akte der Gewalt gegen die Meerianer erfreuen sich unter Rassisten und vermeintlichen Patrioten großer Popularität. Ein Zuckerbrot stellt die von der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie gesponserte Neubelebung von Swoop-Rennen zu einer eigenen Sektormeisterschaft dar. Hierin triumphieren die Fahrer Areku Katsuragi und Zofia Inikien oft über ihre nichtmenschlichen Konkurrenten und unterhalten die Tarisianer. Die verschiedenen Kurse nutzen auch die in Ruinen liegende Altstadt, für die sich der antike Sith-Lord verantwortlich zeichnet. Die Trümmergründe bieten sozialen Aussteigern, Armen, Flüchtlingen und Gesetzlosen ein weiteres Refugium neben der sogenannten Unterstadt, der untersten von vier Neustadtebenen. Ober-, Mittel- und Tiefstadt nennt man die anderen urbanen Abstufungen, die auch den gesellschaftlichen Rang ihrer Bewohner widerspiegeln. In der Oberstadt sind die Regierungsbehörden wie der Sitz des Komturs Kendal Dayte, das Büro des Sector Constable Antarion Delazar, die Hauptdienststelle der Taris Civil Authority, die oberen Geschosse der von der Crimson Watch bezogenen Crimson Citadel, die lokale Vertretung der Kalakarai-Geistlichen im alten Jedi-Turm und die besser Betuchten wie z.B. im Horizon Hotel beheimatet. Eine Ebene tiefer wohnt die überwiegend kaufmännische und angestellte Mittelschicht, gefolgt vom arbeitenden Proletariat und von kleinkriminellen Banden in der Tiefstadt. Die zuvor erwähnte Unterstadt ist durchzogen von der Kanalisation, von der es heißt, sie sei von Rakghouls verseucht. Die Verteidigung gewährleistet das 294. Kampfgeschwader zusammen mit einem planetaren Schutzschild. Die Welt schrieb schon in den und im Geschichte. ist mehr über das altertümliche Taris zu erfahren. Schurkenmond (seit 13 NSY) Im selben System gelegen wie Taris, bewegt sich der Trabant anomal zur Richtung eines Asteroidenfelds, in dem er liegt. Aus dem Grund wird der Mond regelrecht von den Gesteinen bombardiert. Weite Krater zählen als Narben des Planetoiden. Obwohl auf dem Schurkenmond kein Leben dauerhaft möglich scheint, ist er dennoch für die Kalakarai relevant, da ein gebundener Nexus der Macht nämlich Visionen von der Zukunft erlaubt. Darüber hinaus ergeben der permanente Einschlag von Asteroiden und die niedrige Schwerkraft ein anspruchsvolles bis gefährlich tödliches Trainingsgelände. Vanquo (seit 16 NSY) Die rohstoffreiche Welt in der Nähe zu und Bandomeer ist das erste Ziel zur schleichenden Übernahme durch die Geschäftspraktik der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie gewesen, um einen neuen Taris-Sektor zu schaffen. Generaldirektorin Amabire Xadd kaufte sich in örtliche Bergbauunternehmen ein, erwarb günstiges Land bei gefallenen Grundstückpreisen infolge der vom 819. Kampfgeschwader verunsicherten Handelsschifffahrt und beglich Rechnungen seiner Import-Export-Kontore mit dem Suchtmittel Elysit. Wenngleich der Anschluss an Taris nicht politisch besteht, da keine solche Strukturen oder eine nennenswerte Administration existieren, so ist er doch Fakt. Die Deportation des geonosianischen Stocks von Hypori durch das 76. Truppengeschwader, um die Erzgewinnung in den Bergwerken auf Vanquo noch zu forcieren und Anlagen zur Rüstung in erschöpften Minen und in den grünen Wäldern zu installieren, steht vor ihrem Abschluss. Suurja (seit 17 NSY) Suurja droht der Stand, den Vanquo schon erreicht hat: Ressourcewelt in der tarisianischen Domäne. Die Strategie der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie wiederholt sich auf der Agrarwelt mit Erfolg. Die mehreren Millionen Siedler hatten allerdings anders als auf dem spärlich besiedelten Planeten Vanquo schon kommunale Parlamente und eine Selbstverwaltung gebildet, so dass zusätzlich Druck auf gewählte Repräsentanten und Beamte ausgeübt werden musste, um den Weg zur De-facto-Herrschaft frei zu machen. Das 76. Truppengeschwader ist damit beauftragt, die Umsiedlung der 245.000 Kolonisten von Durioon auszuführen, stieß jedoch auf bisher friedlichen Protest. Ascari'da Uruodo kümmert sich gegenwärtig an der Spitze einer Gruppe aus Kalakarai-Geistlichen um die Umstimmung. Tarnith (umstritten) Nachdem die Übernahme von Vanquo und Suurja abgeschlossen ist, bemüht sich die Tarisianische Handelskompanie aktuell um Tarnith als weitere Ressourcewelt. Jebble (umstritten) Der von Eis bezogene Planet ist der letzte in einer Reihe von Welten, die einst eine Frontlinie zwischen Taris und der auf der einen Seite und den Mandalorianern auf der anderen zog. Die Erze unter der dicken Eisdecke locken das Kalakarai-Duumvirat an. Hijarna (seit 12 NSY) *Komtur: Admiral Leonia Tavira *Terrain: Berge, Steppe, Dschungel *Rasse(n): Menschen und andere *Sprache(n): Basic und andere *Bevölkerungsstärke: ca. 5.000 (Piraten) *Import: Erze, Metalle, Naturalien *Export: , Jägerpiloten, sonstiges Personal *Besonderheiten: Hafen der Invidious, Festung von Hijarna, Flugschule, Trainingsstätten, Manövergelände, bodengebundene Fabrik von Tri-Jägern, verlassene Stadtruinen einer uralten Zivilisation 200px|right|thumb|Die Festung von Hijarna.Verwüstungen unbekannten Ursprungs verheerten diesen Planeten mit der Ausnahme von wenigen Landstrichen und einer ungewöhnlich widerstandsfähigen Steinfestung, die die Äonen der Zeit fast unbeeinträchtigt an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. Während auf der von ausgedehnten Steppen, schlammigen Mooren und teilweise gar Dschungelzonen durchzogenen Äquatorebene noch karges Leben möglich ist, bieten die nördliche und südliche Hemisphäre ein weitaus lebensfeindlicheres Bild: Aschewüsten und Säureregen wechseln sich ab mit Quecksilberseen und verstrahlten Tundragebieten. Entdeckt wurde Hijarna vor mehr als tausend Jahren von der Fünften Alderaanischen Expedition. Sie fand in den Ruinen von Städten weitere Zeugnisse einer Zivilisation, die augenscheinlich die verfallene Welt sich selbst und ihren vernarbten Wunden überlassen hatte. In den frühen Jahren nach der Schlacht von Endor erkor für seine Schmugglerorganisation diese Welt als Stützpunkt, nachdem man unter dem Druck von Großadmiral hatte aufgeben müssen. Hier traf er sich unter anderem mit Verbündeten der und kam als Spion Thrawn'''s auf die Schliche. '''Hijarna sollte in Karrde'''s Augen allerdings lediglich ein Provisorium bleiben. Unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Thrawn-Feldzüge brach der Kartellboss seine Zelte auf dem Planeten ab. Es war die Piratenkönigin '''Leonia Tavira, die kurz darauf erneut intelligentes Leben und massig Material nach Hijarna führte. Der Admiral ergriff von der Festung Besitz und baute in direkter Nachbarschaft Schulen und Trainingsstätten für Piloten und Bodentruppen und installierte eine geraubte Produktionsanlage für Jagdmaschinen direkt vor Ort. Die Tektonik des in Urzeiten durch Waffeneinwirkung stark veränderten Planeten bietet sich für ausgedehnte Truppenübungen geradezu an, und so beschloss Tavira, die Canyons im Umland ihrer "'Hijarna Fortress'" genannten Basis als Flugschneisen für das Trainingsprogramm der Piloten zu nutzen. Das unebene, größtenteils trostlos öde und von Bombentrichtern durchzogene Gelände hingegen wird aktuell für ausgedehnte Bodenmanöver genutzt, inwelchen Panzerketten und Walkerfüße ebenso wie Protonengranaten die Erde zusätzlich umpflügen. Die vereinzelten jahrtausendealten Stadtruinen, welche stark verstreut auf dem Planeten anzufinden sind, laden darüber hinaus zu weiteren Gefechtsübungen ein. Nachdem Admiral Tavira an die Jedi und die Neue Republik ihre Herrschaft über Courkrus und Susevfi, oder auch Suarbi 7/5, verlor und Verbündete aus ihrer Invid-Allianz ausscherten, erstand sie, um sich künftig gegen Jedi zu wappnen, Terentatek-Bestien für ihre Feste. Diese von ihr zusätzlich mit Neuroschock-Stimulatoren ausgestatteten Kreaturen sind von ihrer Bestimmung als Schöpfungen altertümlicher Sith-Lords her gegenüber den Jedi äußerst feindselig eingestellt. Hijarna dient Tavira nach Taris ebenfalls als Hafen für ihre Schiffe. Das Landefeld nahe der Festung kann dabei Schiffe bis zur Größe einer Korvette aufnehmen. Die Streitkräfte Blood Crown Command Die Hauptstreitmacht der Kalakarai stellt das Blood Crown Command, BCCmnd im Folgenden auch als Blood Crown Fleet bekannt, dar, die sich in den vergangenen Jahren seit dem Angriff auf Byblos in 13 NSY gebildet hat und seitdem über Käufe, Zuweisungen und gewaltsame Aneignungen angewachsen ist. [[Bild:BCCmnd.jpg|left|thumb|260px|Propagandistischer Eindruck vom Blood Crown Command in einer bislang fiktionalen Schlacht. Unter anderem zu sehen sind die Iron Grip, die Interrogator, die Invidious und die Purgator.]]Sie schließt sämtliche nennenswerten, kriegsfähigen Kapitalschiffe des Duumvirats ein, um die Weltraumverteidigung der entlegenen Standorte zu gewährleisten und die expansionistischen Ambitionen des Kults zu verfolgen. Aktueller Bestandteil dieser sind die Einflussnahme auf den interstellaren Umraum von Taris, in dem das BCCmnd als Schutzmacht der Tarisianischen Handelskompanie und ihrer Kontore auftritt, die Deportation von Bevölkerung und Produktionsmitteln auf den aufzulösenden Balleien Durioon und Hypori sowie eine Verunsicherung der Handelsschifffahrt im Raum der Neuen Republik bei Bandomeer, um den Güterverkehr über Taris zu begünstigen und über den Braxant Run an Gewicht auf der imperialen Zentralwelt zu gewinnen. Der Name der Flotte ergibt sich einerseits aus dem Kalakarai-Emblem, das eine Fratze bzw. Maske zeigt, in welcher ein Stirnelement in roter Farbe, die Krone, zu entdecken ist, andererseits aus dem Titel des Ordensgründers einer königlichen Hoheit als Großherzog. Die in der Flotte enthaltenen Geschwader unterstehen Chaai Dauntis. Das Tagesgeschäft der Befehlsführung nimmt allerdings der von ihr bestallte Admiral Bertroff Krieg wahr. Spezielle Befugnisse des Supreme Commander Admiral Gilad Pellaeon erlauben es selbigem, wie im Fall der Sektorflotten oder anderer außerordentlicher Verbände auf das Kommando zugreifen zu können. Derartige Anforderungen blieben bislang aus. Das Hauptquartier des BCCmnd befindet sich auf Taris, sein Flaggschiff ist die Iron Grip. Die Jägerstreitkräfte des BCCmnd setzen sich zu großen Teilen aus aufgewerteten Sternjägern der - und , sowie automatisierten bzw. ferngesteuerten zusammen, ferner , (Invid-Version), , Jäger der Dagger-Klasse und . An Bodenfahrzeugen überwiegen die klassischen imperialen Kampfläufer. Billige und ältere ergänzen das Sortiment. Bestimmt wird das Truppenbild von regulären Soldaten der Flotte und Armee des Imperiums und Sturmtruppen, die sich bis zu fünf Divisionen von je etwa 10.000 Mann auf den Schiffen verteilen. Zwei weitere Divisionen sind zur Verteidigung auf der Oberfläche von Taris stationiert. Die sogenannten DrugCon Troopers aus dem Sezessionskrieg der Kalakarai sind nur noch spärlich und als Kanonenfutter vorhanden. Das Geschwader Invid weist einen hohen Anteil „ziviler Hilfskräfte“, auch in kommandierender Funktion, auf, sprich Überlebende von Admiral Leonia Tavira'''s früherer Piratenarmada. Insbesondere für die Führungspositionen und Fachstellen werden fähige Offiziere und aussichtsreiche Absolventen der Akademien geworben, indem das '''Blood Crown Command sie mit guten Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten lockt. Paramilitärische und sonstige bewaffnete Kräfte, die vor allem zur Aufrechterhaltung der planetaren Sicherheit dienen, etwa die Crimson Watch aus Imperialen Gardisten und Schocktruppen und die Taris Civil Authority unter Sector Constable Antarion Delazar, gehören nicht dem BCCmnd an, sondern sind der Verwaltung durch den Komtur angeschlossen. Des weiteren existieren Einheiten außerhalb der BCCmnd-Gliederung, die an die Raumflotte des Imperiums und daher an das Zentralkommando einvernehmlich entliehen worden sind. Die Vampires-Staffel ist das prominenteste Beispiel. 79. Truppengeschwader Silooth right|thumb|150px|Ein Polizist der Taris Civil Authority. 103. Schweres Geschwader Thronekeeper 294. Kampfgeschwader Rakghoul 819. Kampfgeschwader Invid Crimson Watch Taris Civil Authority Nach der Crimson Watch ist die althergebrachte Taris Civil Authority ein weiteres Instrument zur Vollstreckung des Gesetzes auf Taris und den angeschlossenen Räumen. Die Behörde überlebte die Invasion 13 NSY nicht ohne Einschnitte in ihrer Relevanz und Kompetenz. Unter Sector Constable Antarion Delazar wurden ihre Reihen zu Hilfstruppen der Imperialen Gardisten und Schocktruppen in der Crimson Watch degradiert. Weiterhin nehmen sie als Polizisten zweiten Ranges weniger prestigeträchtige Aufgaben wie zum Beispiel den Zolldienst wahr. Ihr Hauptquartier befindet sich wie die Crimson Citadel der Crimson Watch und der Jedi-Turm an der Patrol Plaza in der Oberstadt. Hinter den Kulissen Entstanden als eine von Spielern erfundene Machttradition, blickt die Idee der Kalakarai auf eine seit 2002 anhaltende Geschichte zurück. Gegenwärtig steht der Artikel aufgrund des kommenden Wechsels zur Legacy-Ära unter Bearbeitung. Ein Großteil der Angaben bezieht sich auf die Kalakarai, wie sie 17 NSY bestehen. Viele Informationen gelten nicht für die Jahre um 127 NSY, in denen die Zahl und die Bedeutung der Kalakarai zu einem überschaubaren Geheimbund geschrumpft sind. Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Dunkelseiter Kategorie:Kalakarai